thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thranduil/Biography
Early Life Thranduil was born to king Oropher in the late First Age. His father died when he was young after the Battle of Dagorlad. Sometime, he became King of the Woodland realm and married an Elven princcess. They had a son named Legolas. When his wife died at the Battle of Gundabad, there was no grave for Thranduil and Legolas to mourn. He loved his wife so much that he hardly talks about her. In TA 2341, Tauriel, a young Elf's parents were killed by Orcs and Thranduil has looked over her ever since. Thranduil was born to king Oropher in the late First Age. His father died when he was young after the Battle of Dagorlad. Sometime, he became King of the Woodland realm and married an Elven princcess. They had a son named Legolas. When his wife died at the Battle of Gundabad, there was no grave for Thranduil and Legolas to mourn. He loved his wife so much that he hardly talks about her. In TA 2341, Tauriel, a young Elf's parents were killed by Orcs and Thranduil has looked over her ever since. Ally of Thror In a prologue, Thranduil was allied with Thrór. He had come to learn that Thror had held his wife's gems and necklace in the Mountain. When he was about to touch the jewels, the lid slammed, causing the alliance between Elves and dwarves began to thin. 2770, the dragon Smaug attacked Erebor. Thorin begged for Thranduil to help them, but Thranduil would not risk the life of his kin and let abandoned them. The Quest o f Erebor Thranduil appears in The Desolation of Smaug after Thorin and his company (besides their hobbit) are found in Mirkwood. He tries to treat with Thorin, to have the jewels that Thror had stolen. Thorin shouts at Thranduil and accuses him of being a traitor. In retaliation, he accuses Thorin of being just like his grandfather. Thranduil also notices Tauriel and Legolas' relationship growing, but warns her not to give him hope when there is none. The Hobbit Bilbo Baggins freed the dwarves under the noses of Thranduil's guards, and the king was furious that Thorin escaped. He beheaded the orc that the elves held captive and ordered the Kingdom to be sealed. Unknown to him, Tauriel and Legolas both left Mirkwood for Laketown. The Battle of the Five Armies Hearing of Smaug's death and Laketown's sorrow, Thranduil and his company of Elves came to assist Bard. Thranduil also banishes Tauriel because she disobeyed his orders to stay in Mirkwood He gave the Laketown men food and supplies to survive long enough. Bard mistakes his intentions, as Thranduil aslo rightful claim to the gems that Thorin has held captive in his Mountain. Though bard tried to avoid war and treat with Thorin, Thranduil allies with Bard to go to War. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins came into their camp with the Arkenstone, and Thranduil was hysterical with him. Bilbo revealed them the Arkenstone and handed it to them. During the Battle, Thranduil at first didn't let any elves fight and they did. He saw the people of his kingdom falling, men and women. The king attempted to leave until Tauriel confronted Thranduil and threatened to kill him if he left. Thranduil destroys her bow and almost harms her until Legolas shouts that if he hurts Tauriel, then he'll have to kill him. The father is heartbroken by Legolas's words. The rebelling elves leave to Ravenhill. After Legolas says he will not return home, Thranduil asks where his son will go. Legolas says he doesn't know where he will go and Thranduil advises that he goes to the North and meet Aragorn, but does not say his name. Thranduil then finds a heart-broken Tauriel cradling Kili's dead body as she says why love hurts so much. Thranduil realizes that Tauriel was in love with Kili so much and answers that it was real love.